


Direct Correlation

by ladyxdaydream



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Influence Iruka, Canon Universe, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Hokage Kakashi, KakaIru Week 2019, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-10 21:08:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20534627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxdaydream/pseuds/ladyxdaydream
Summary: Kakashi is having a bad day, and Iruka tries his best to make it better.Whether or not Kakashi approves of his antics though, is another thing entirely.





	Direct Correlation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! *waves* 
> 
> I’m so excited KakaIru Week is finally here! I’ve been sitting on these pieces for a couple weeks now and the anticipation was REAL, lemme tell ya! 
> 
> This was written to fill the prompt “firsts”. First, what? You might ask! I don’t want to give any spoilers, so you’ll just have to find out yourself ;)

Iruka was leaning over the kitchen counter on his elbows, sipping his coffee alone, for the third morning in a row. Ever since Kakashi had become Hokage, their time together had been extremely limited. In an attempt to remedy that, they promised to have coffee together every morning: a ten minute ritual that allowed them to connect even if neither of them spoke. It gave them a chance to place a warm hand on a shoulder, to graze a foot along a calf beneath the table, to drop a kiss to a forehead—small yet intimate gestures that held them over until they came together again at night when they fell into bed. 

_That_, was another thing. Iruka was getting tired of wrapping himself around a pillow at night, a poor replacement for Kakashi’s body.

One night was fine. Two, acceptable. Three? No way.

Iruka placed his mug in the sink and headed to Hokage Tower.

—

Iruka found Kakashi slumped over his desk, asleep. His white robe was thrown over him like a blanket; Yamato’s doing, Iruka supposed. He reached out to Kakashi with a gentle thread of chakra, making his presence known. Once he saw Kakashi stir, he went and slid his hands over his shoulders and down his chest, resting his chin in the crook of his neck.

“What are you doing here?” Iruka asked, dropping a kiss near his ear. “Our bed is much more comfortable.”

Kakashi remained silent as he leaned his head back into Iruka’s shoulder. On his next inhale, Iruka felt Kakashi’s chest shudder. Concern flew through him as he rolled Kakashi’s chair out from beneath the desk, circling around to crouch before him.

“Oh, _Kakashi_,” Iruka said, upon seeing his state. He looked exhausted, as a tear rolled down his cheek.

“I don’t want to do this anymore, Iruka.” 

It was whispered so softly, it was barely audible. It broke Iruka’s heart.

“I know. You never wanted it in the first place,” he said, rubbing a hand along his thigh in comfort. 

“Last night I had—I had to identify _children_…” Kakashi swallowed. “That were—,” He closed his eyes and shook his head. He didn’t need to burden Iruka with the graphic details. “And say, ‘Mission completed. Good work.’”

Kakashi scrunched up his face in disgust, before his features quivered, as he fought off the urge to sob.

“I’m _so_ tired, Iruka. I thought without the Sharingan, I’d be…” Kakashi crossed his arms as he looked out the large window, trailing off. He appeared frustrated with himself.

Iruka unfolded Kakashi’s tight posture by taking one of his hands in his. He rubbed at Kakashi's palm with his thumbs. 

“You’re emotionally tired. _Spiritually_ tired. This isn’t physical, Kakashi. It’s okay to admit that. It’s the first step to fix—,” 

“—It’s not okay for the Hokage,” Kakashi cut in, blinking tears out of his eyes, his resolve returning.

He ran his free hand down his face, stopping to pull at his mouth through his mask before speaking.

“You know, I really hate seeing my face up there. On Hokage Mountain. Every time I see it, I want to break it a part with an earth jutsu. I don’t deserve to be up there. I don’t want to be up there, n-next to…”

_Minato_, Iruka knew.

“Why don’t we go grab breakfast?” Iruka suggested. “It’s only 7:00. We can go to that onigiri shop—the one that forms them into cute little creatures. I know you like that,” Iruka said, poking him playfully in the ribs. Iruka couldn’t see it, but he knew by the tiny wrinkle near his eyes, that Kakashi had smiled weakly. “Or we could take a walk with the ninken through the forest and get some fresh air. They’d love to see you.”

“I…” Kakashi cleared his throat. “I shouldn’t. There’s a lot of work to do.”

“There’s always a lot of work to do, Kakashi.”

Kakashi gave him a hard look, which was probably meant to be a glare, if it wasn’t clouded by sadness. Iruka sighed. Kakashi was having a hard enough time as it was. He didn’t need Iruka nagging him.

“Fine,” Iruka digressed. “But if you’re not home by midnight tonight, I’m dragging your ass out of here.”

“I’ll be there.”

—

Iruka is standing in the kitchen, drumming his fingers against the counter. The clock reads 11:59. When it clicks over to 12:00, Iruka heads out the door.

—

“Shikamaru, could you leave us please?” Iruka asked, his arms folded across his chest. Iruka’s hip was cocked, as he resisted the urge to tap his foot menacingly on the ground. It was phrased as a question, but anyone who knew Iruka, knew that his tone and current posture demanded obedience.

Shikamaru glanced at Kakashi, who only raised his eyebrows in return. He shoved his hands in his pockets, gave a little shrug, and acknowledged Iruka with a polite _sensei_ on his way out.

“You, too.” Iruka said, eyeing the ANBU flanking Kakashi’s desk.

Kakashi waved his hand in the air in dismissal. They disappeared at once.

“Are you going somewhere?” Kakashi asked, rather sadly, noticing the pack strapped onto Iruka’s shoulders. Did he forget something? Had he assigned Iruka some sort of mission and not even noticed? If that was the case, he really needed to take a break. 

“_We’re_ going somewhere,” Iruka corrected him.

—

“Whew,” Iruka panted, bracing his hands on his knees. He hadn’t done that in awhile. Kakashi was usually the one who transported them both when need be.

“Did you over-exert yourself, old man?” Kakashi teased. He felt better already, just being out of his office.

“You’re older than I am,” Iruka said, lifting himself up to push Kakashi on the shoulder.

Kakashi latched onto his wrist, pulling him into a loose embrace.

“What are we doing up here? Looking out over the village I’m in charge of protecting isn’t really a distract—,”

“—Take off your robe.”

Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at him inquisitively.

“I don’t want to…” Iruka shifted his eyes around nervously, before lowering his voice, “…_dishonor_ _it_, with what we’re about to do.”

“Oh? Since when are you an exhibitionist? Have you been holding out on me all these years?” Kakashi asked, nuzzling his nose beneath Iruka’s chin. “Shame on you, sensei,” he quipped, nipping at him through his mask.

Iruka scoffed and sputtered.

“I didn’t bring you up here to get it on—,”

“—get it on?” Kakashi pulled back. “Really, Iruka? You even sound old.”

Iruka rolled his eyes, causing Kakashi’s heart to fill with warmth. God, he missed their banter.

“Robe. Off. Now.”

Oh.

Kakashi missed Iruka’s commanding personality, too. Especially in the bedroom.

A spiral of heat curled in his belly.

Iruka handed Kakashi a bag to place his robe in, before rummaging through his pack. He pulled out two harnesses outfitted with several buckles. After fixing one on himself, he held the other open to Kakashi. 

“Step in.”

“Kinky.”

Iruka crouched down and slapped at his calf. 

“_In._”

Kakashi balanced himself on Iruka’s shoulder as he stepped through the loops, purposely pushing his hips into Iruka’s face in the process, knocking his cock against his nose.

“Whoops,” Kakashi said, as Iruka shot him a half-hearted glare.

When Iruka stood up, he circled behind Kakashi, and gave the straps around his ass a quick, rough adjustment, inciting a surprised gasp to escape from Kakashi’s lips as he stumbled forwards. 

“How does that feel?” Iruka purred into his ear, knowing the affect it’d have.

Kakashi swallowed. “Like a tease.”

“Ha,” Iruka smirked, before circling back around and shouldering his pack.

He walked over to the railing that lined the top of Hokage Mountain, which was built as a barrier to the cliff below. Iruka fastened a rope to his harness, before securing it to one of the metal poles. He tossed a rope to Kakashi. 

“Copy that,” he said, gesturing to what he just did. 

“I no longer have the Sharingan, sweetheart,” Kakashi said, flashing Iruka a toothy smile from beneath his mask; one that would have drove Iruka _mad_, if he saw it.

Pity.

“When you’re done being a sarcastic ass, come join me,” Iruka said, before he repelled over the edge.

“What the hell…?” Kakashi cursed curiously, as he did what he was told.

When he was almost level with Iruka, he sensed something zip towards his head, catching it just in time. 

A bottle of…??

Kakashi looked from Iruka, to his harness, to the bottle of spray paint, and then, finally, to his own face carved into the rock. 

“Iruka…”

Iruka scratched at his scar nervously, waiting for Kakashi’s reaction.

“…I _fucking_ love you.”

Iruka gave him an enormous smile, dimples on full display, as he bit into his bottom lip mischievously.

“Where do you want to start?” Iruka asked, giving his bottle a vigorous shake. “I think I want to be the one who fucks with your precious hair. It’s time you got some highlights, don’t you think? Purple sounds nice.”

Kakashi snorted as he watched Iruka walk up his face, before resting back in his harness, and getting to work.

“Give me a unibrow while you’re up there!” he yelled, before turning his attention to the stone mask.

He was going to draw the lower half of his own face as ugly as possible.

—

When they were finished, they’d sprinted across the rooftops, until they were far enough away to admire their work.

“Wow. You’re so…_handsome_,” Iruka struggled to say over his ridiculous laughter.

“I’ve never looked better,” Kakashi laughed, feeling like his sides were going to split. “Did you—did you _pierce_ my unibrow?” he asked, noticing a small yellow loop at the edge of his left eye. It was pinched into a thick brow that put Gai’s to shame. 

“I did,” Iruka said, succumbing to another bout of laughter. “Those buckteeth though. They’re—they’re really…”

“Are they doing something for you?” Kakashi asked.

“_Fuck_.” Iruka laughed.

“You can thank Naruto for the inspiration. He has the wildest ideas about what I look like.”

“Oh, do I know it. The things he’s asked me over the years…” Iruka mused. “The goatee is inspiring, by the way. Shikaku should take notes.” Iruka chuckled.

“Should I let my stubble grow out? Into a mustache, maybe? I can twirl it up at the ends."

“Don’t be an idiot,” Iruka laughed. “Come here.”

Kakashi took a step forward and allowed Iruka to lower his mask. Iruka took him by the chin, looking back and forth between his face, and Hokage Mountain, scrutinizing.

“You know. I think I prefer the mountain portrait—,” Iruka split into laugher again. “Ah, god. I can’t even say that seriously,” he said, wiping tears from his eyes. “It’s so terrible.”

“It’s hideous. Frightening, really.” Kakashi said, finally catching his breath. “I love it.”

He pulled Iruka into a kiss.

“I love _you_. You brilliant, sexy, delinquent,” Kakashi said, wrapping his arms around him. 

“Will you still love me when you have to assign someone to clean it up tomorrow?” Iruka teased.

“Even more so,” Kakashi said, as Iruka attempted to hide his blush by pressing his face into Kakashi’s shoulder.“Sounds like the perfect mission for Naruto’s genin team. Karma’s a bitch.”

Iruka laughed heartily into his chest, the vibration sending a tingling sensation throughout Kakashi’s body. Kakashi felt his depression lift—of course Iruka was the antidote. He always was. How could Kakashi have forgotten?It made perfect sense that his mental state and time spent with Iruka were a direct correlation. He needed to make more time for him, for them, or he’d burn out. He was already so close, but here Iruka was, reigniting him.

Kakashi was reminded of a memory he’d always wanted to share with Iruka, but never found the right time. Now was as good as any.

“When I died,”—Iruka lifted his head to give Kakashi a sharp look—“Just shush. I know you don’t like when I talk about it, but there’s something I haven’t told you. When I died, and spoke with my Father, I… I told him about you.”

Iruka’s eyes instantly brimmed with tears.

“How I kept tabs on your chakra signature, which is ultimately what let me get there in time before Pein could…” Kakashi swallowed. Rage flickered across his face for an instant, before smoothing over. “I told Father what I felt for you. I wanted him to know your name. As I was being pulled back to Konoha, he made me promise to seek you out and confess. That our lives as shinobi were often too short and too dark. That I’d be a fool to snuff out any light I’d found.”

Kakashi shifted his stance to better look at Iruka.

“Iruka. You are my light. My… laughter. The warmth in my veins. You’ve given me a life I never imagined possible. I know for a fact, that I couldn’t be Hokage without you beside me. Not… a very good one, anyway. Will you marry me? Officially? When I resign?”

Iruka looked at him with his mouth slightly agape for a moment. He blinked back tears, and let out a soft laugh.

“This is all because you’re high off of our first vandalization together, isn’t it?”

“_First_?” Kakashi asked, raising his eyebrows in surprise. Iruka only shrugged in return. “I’ll admit, it’s an influencing factor,” Kakashi laughed. “But it doesn’t make me any less serious.”

Iruka picked at Kakashi’s shirt absently, before he looked up to find Kakashi staring at him. God, one eye used to be intense enough, but having them both boring into him? It still made Iruka shiver. It took a lot of strength not to shy away, especially when they were looking at him so expectantly. 

Hm? 

Oh! Right.

“_Yes!_” Iruka blurted, embarrassed for making him wait. “Without a doubt. Of course I’ll marry you, Kakash—,” Iruka was cut off by Kakashi’s mouth pressing hotly against his.

Kakashi backed Iruka against the chimney of the building they were standing on, pushing his tongue into Iruka’s mouth. The warm, wet contact nearly brought Kakashi to his knees. He channeled as much passion as he could into the kiss, and Iruka rewarded him with equal vigor. Kakashi pulled away slowly, savoring a precious second of catching Iruka with his eyes closed—face lax and colored with pleasure—before his dark lashes fluttered open. If only he could have kept the Sharingan for moments like this…

“It’s been a long time since we’ve made out on a rooftop in the middle of the night,” Kakashi said, his heart pounding wildly in his chest. “And even longer since we—,”

“—Take us home,” Iruka said, suddenly impatient. “I don’t know if my chakra’s recovered enough to do it again.”

Kakashi’s mouth curled into a smile against Iruka’s cheek.

“I thought you said you weren’t getting old, hm?” Kakashi teased, brushing his nose along Iruka’s skin.

“Well, fine. I could do it, but I was saving my energy to make love to you. If you’d rather I exhaust it now—,”

Kakashi yanked him close and whipped through the hand seals before Iruka could even blink.

**Author's Note:**

> First act of vandalism together, that’s what! Ahh hahaha. Iruka! (⊃‿⊂)
> 
> Let me know what you think! Kudos & comments are highly appreciated. I love hearing what you think (and replying very animatedly lmao) (๑¯◡¯๑)
> 
> I have a couple more fics to post for this event, so... see ya then!!!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](https://ladyxxdaydream.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
